zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of equipment in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
This is a list of equipment in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. All equipment types, such as weapons, bows, shields or clothes, have different characteristics and damage or resistance power, but are also breakable. Just like shields, weapons can also have modifiers denoted by qualifiers such as "Enhanced" or "Strengthened". These modified weapons can be found as dropped loot from enemies or made via crafting the base weapon with materials. Weapons Axes * Ancient Battle Axe * Double Axe * Woodcutter's Axe Bats * Boko Bat * Dragonbone Boko Bat Boomerangs * Lizal Boomerang * Lizal Forked Boomerang Clubs * Boko Club * Dragonbone Moblin Club * Moblin Club * Spiked Boko Club * Spiked Moblin Club Enemy Body Parts * Bokoblin Arm * Moblin Arm Farming Instruments * Farmer's Pitchfork * Farming Hoe Hammers * Iron Sledgehammer Plant Parts * Korok Leaf * Tree Branch Rods * Blizzard Rod * Fire Rod * Lightning Rod Spears * Boko Spear * Dragonbone Moblin Spear * Ceremonial Trident * Frostspear * Guardian Spear * Knight's Halberd * Lightscale Trident * Lizal Spear * Royal Halberd * Rusty Halberd * Soldier's Spear * Spiked Boko Spear * Spiked Moblin Spear * Throwing Spear * Thunderspear * Traveler's Spear * Zora Spear Swords * Biggoron's Sword (via amiibo) * Edge of Duality * Eightfold Blade * Eightfold Longblade * Feathered Edge * Flameblade * Forest Dweller's Sword * Frostblade * Great Flameblade * Great Frostblade * Great Thunderblade * Guardian Sword * Knight's Broadsword * Knight's Claymore * Lynel Sword * Master Sword * Royal Broadsword * Royal Claymore * Royal Guard's Claymore * Rusty Broadsword * Rusty Claymore * Scimitar of the Seven * Silver Longsword * Soldier's Broadsword * Soldier's Claymore * Sword of the Six Sages (via amiibo) * Thunderblade * Traveler's Claymore * Traveler's Sword Other weapons * Soup Ladle * Torch * Wooden Mop Bows * Boko Bow * Bow of Light * Duplex Bow * Forest Dweller's Bow * Knight's Bow * Lizal Bow * Lynel Bow * Phrenic Bow * Soldier's Bow * Spiked Boko Bow * Traveler's Bow Arrows * Ancient Arrows * Arrows * Bomb Arrows * Fire Arrows * Ice Arrows * Light Arrows * Shock Arrows Shields * Boko Shield * Daybreak Shield * Forest Dweller's Shield * Guardian Shield * Hylian Shield * Knight's Shield * Lynel Shield * Pot Lid * Reinforced Lizal Shield * Savage Lynel Shield * Soldier's Shield * Steel Lizal Shield * Spiked Boko Shield * Traveler's Shield Clothing Head clothes * Climber's Bandanna * Climbing Gear * Flamebreaker Helm * Gerudo Veil * Hylian Hood * Soldier's Helm * Stealth Mask * Thunder Helm Body clothes * Champion's Tunic * Flamebreaker Armor * Hylian Tunic * Old Shirt * Quilted Shirt * Soldier's Armor * Stealth Chest Guard * Tunic of Twilight * Warm Doublet Legs clothes * Flamebreaker Boots * Hylian Trousers * Soldier's Greaves * Stealth Tights * Trousers of the Wind * Trousers of Time * Well-Worn Trousers * Snowbreaker Boots * Sandbreaker Boots Runes * Remote Bomb * Stasis * Camera * Freeze * Magnetism Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Stubs Category:Items, Lists